Epic love
by Naaa
Summary: J'etais sur de moi, sur de mes sentiments, sur que quoi qu'il arrive il serait là ! J'etais certaine qu'au bout du compte on finirait toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre ! J'avais besoin de lui... Et il avait besoin de moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Epic Love**

Chapitre 1 : Retour, explication, réconciliation

**- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à rester en place ? Gibbs va me tuer !**

**- Te tuer ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te tue ?**

**- Il pense que**_, après a voir hésité quelques secondes il reprit sa phrase_, **il pense que tu es partie par ma faute. **

**- C'est pas faux**_, marmonnais-je entre mes dents. _

_Un instant je cru qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose mais je compris rapidement qu'il se sentait réellement coupable de mon départ. Je jetais un œil en sa direction, glissais ma main dans la sienne et ajoutais :_

- **Si tu es responsable de mon départ tu es tout aussi responsable de mon retour.**

_Il me lança un regard tendre et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Je lâchais sa main à regret et nous partîmes rejoindre nos bureaux comme ci de rien était. Cependant, à peine avais-je atteint ma chaise qu'Abby me sauta à la gorge ne laissant à Tony qu'une seule seconde pour me rattraper alors que je tombais en arrière. Un geste anodin en apparence mais un geste tellement agréable à mes yeux. Sentir ses mains sur mes hanches m'avait terriblement manqué. A la question que tout le monde me posa durant le reste de la journée je répondis de la même façon à chaque fois._

**- J'avais besoin de vacances !**

_Inutile de vous dire que cette excuse n'allait pas marcher pour Gibbs. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Le fait que Tony est remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver ne présageait rien de bon quand à sa réaction. Cependant quand fut le moment de repartir à la maison, Gibbs n'avait toujours rien dit. Etrange !_

_Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis mon retour à Washington. J'étais restée à la maison avec Tony désirant plus que quiconque être en sa compagnie. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver, besoin de trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions que l'on s'était posées depuis tant de temps. Besoin de savoir si un avenir était possible entre nous. La réponse fut rapidement trouvée. Oui !_

_Le sujet épineux restant celui de Jeanne il avait voulu l'éviter mais j'avais préféré mettre les choses au claire une bonne fois pour toute. Je voulais être sur qu'il n'allait pas un jour se réveiller en me disant que c'était elle qu'il aimait. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Autant dire que cette discussion avait été assez houleuse tant de son coté que du mien. Apres plusieurs heures, le sujet fut clos ! _

_Un point qui n'avait jamais été abordé depuis l'an dernier fut déterré. Un point douloureux, la perte d'un être grandissant à l'intérieur de moi-même, la perte de ce qui aurait fait de nous des parents. Je n'avais pratiquement jamais vu Tony pleurer mais là… Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de peine, de colère et d'amour. Je m'étais précipitée dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais la peine m'avait à mon tour assaillie. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son visage comme ci c'était la première fois, comme ci c'était la dernière fois. Je l'embrassais à mesure qu'il m'aimait. Je l'aimais, j'en étais sur, je l'aimais d'un amour inébranlable. _

_Et voila, je suis de retour avec le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction qui vous l'avait compris se situe à la suite de ma seconde fiction, qui elle se situait à la suite de la première fiction… Enfin bref, si vous ne m'avez pas compris, moi je me suis comprise et c'est le principal. C'est un réel plaisir de revenir parmi les membres de avec je l'espère de nombreuses reviews au compteur ! Je compte sur vous. Pour les mises à jour je suis incapable de vous dire quand elles auront lieu mais comme pour les précédentes, l'attente ne sera pas longue croyez moi !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Tension… Passion !

_- _**Arrête ça tout de suite !**

**- Arrêtez quoi Zee-Vah ?**

_Je me levais promptement de ma chaise ce qui le fit sursauter et plantais mon regard dans le sien._

_- _**Si tu ne veux pas repartir d'ici entre quatre planches tu as intérêt à stopper tes idioties**_, lançais-je menaçante._

_Il ne répondit pas mais cessa ses lancés d'avions en papier. Je me assaillais en évitant de croiser son regard. Inutile de craquer maintenant. Trop tard ! Son regard, ce regard qui me faisait fondre me fit perdre mes moyens et je me mis à sourire bêtement face à lui. Enervée de mettre fait prendre comme une bleue, je marmonnais entre mes dents, et j'étais sur qu'il l'entendrait._

**- Tu vas me le payer Dinozzo !**

_Il éclata de rire mais le retour de Gibbs dans l'open-space le fit cesser de sourire. Entre ces deux là l'ambiance était plus que tendu depuis mon retour. Je me doutais que tout ça était du aux doutes de Gibbs à notre sujet. A dire vrai, après tout ce que j'avais vécu et supporter désormais je ne pensais qu'a mon bonheur. Je ne pensais qu'a être heureuse et avec lui je l'étais parfaitement bien que tout ne soit pas facile tous les jours._

_- _**Un mort sur la base aérienne de Bethesda, ou es Mcgee ?**

**- Avec Abby.**

**- Appelez le et dites lui de nous rejoindre en bas, **_puis se tournant vers Tony il ajouta_**, prenez la voiture on vous rejoint.**

_Tony attrapa les clefs et je courais le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur. _

_- _**Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous laisse seul pour y aller ?, **_dis-je une fois arrivée à la voiture._

_- _**J'en sais rien, **_répondit-il durement._

_- _**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réponds de cette façon ?, **_rétorquais-je rapidement en le coupant dans son élan._

_Apres quelques secondes face à face, il abaissa son regard un instant et s'excusa._

_- _**Excuse moi, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.**

**- Je l'avais remarqué mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est à moi que tu t'en prends.**

**- Gibbs me tape sur le système voila tout, **_ajouta-t-il sans répondre à ma question._

_- _**C'est de ma faute ?!**

**- Non bien sur que non, **_sa voix avait pris une forme de dégout, _**comment peux tu imaginer que c'est de ta faute ? Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Il finira par lâcher le morceaux. Je suis sur qu'il est déjà au courant pour nous de toute façon.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- C'est de Gibbs dont on parle !**

_Je montais dans la voiture à sa suite et à peine avions nous quitter le parking qu'il posa sa main sur la mienne. J'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos. Rien ne me découragerait, je m'en étais fait la promesse._

_Quelques minutes après notre arrivée, Gibbs et Mcgee nous rejoignirent et je me précipitais vers le corps prendre des photos pendant que Tony était partit interroger les témoins. Un œil en sa direction me fit comprendre qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Grande blonde aux yeux bleus, forte poitrine et un sex-appeal à faire pâlir les femme les plus sexy de la planète. Tout à fait le type de Tony ! Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui tendit discrètement son numéro de téléphone sur un papier rose bonbon digne de Barbie, il le jeta à la première poubelle rencontrée. Je lui faisais confiance et j'avais raison !_

_- _**Elle était plutôt jolie.**

**- Hein ? Qui était jolie ?, **_répondit-il en levant les yeux de son magazine._

_- _**La Barbie de ce matin, **_rétorquais-je en m'approchant de lui._

_- _**Ah ?! Je n'avais pas remarqué. **

**- Menteur**_, dis-je en riant._

_- _**Non je t'assure, il n'y a que toi qui soit belle.**

_Sans était trop et je lui sautais dessus pour le chatouiller. Quel menteur ! Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il réussirait à me retourner pour à son tour me faire rire aux éclats. Vengeance ! Apres quelques secondes, il me souleva du canapé pour venir me déposer sur le lit. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'instant d'après il força l'ouverture de mes lèvres avec sa langue et nous délaissâmes nos vêtements bien rapidement. Cette nuit là l'orage fut spectaculaire mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupée pour m'en rendre compte._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Le second chapitre est enfin arrivé avec son lot d'interrogation. Vous vous doutiez bien que tout n'allait pas se passer comme dans un compte de fée des le début ?… En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup l'attitude amoureuse de Ziva et de Tony. Le chapitre 3 arrive très bientôt !_

_A vous les reviews…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Que l'enfer commence !

**- Debout !**

**- Mmm…**

**- Tony c'est l'heure de te lever.**

**- Mmm**

**- Maintenant,**_ dis-je en hurlant pour le faire sursauter._

**- Ok, **_répondit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain._

_J'étais habituée à ses réveils depuis longtemps désormais. Il se levait en ronchonnant ne m'adressant la parole qu'une fois son café avalé et son pantalon enfilé. Je terminais de ranger les vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la chambre à cause de cette nuit mouvementée et partie rejoindre la cuisine préparer du café._

**- Shalom**_, dis-je en lui tendant une tasse pleine de liquide noirâtre._

_- _**Salut,**_ répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front._

_- _**Bien dormi ?**

**- Peu, **_sa réponse me fit sourire. _**Et toi ?**

**- Question stupide ! On a passé la nuit ensemble, non ?, **_rétorquais-je en m'assaillant sur ses genoux._

_- _**J'ai passé la nuit avec une furie, **_répondit-il sournoisement._

_Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais à pleine bouche en m'arrangeant pour mordiller sa lèvre inferieur. Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens. Il me serra contre lui un peu plus fort manquant de m'étouffer contre lui mais s'en était d'autant plus excitant. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'aller plus loin, mon portable sonna et je du mettre un terme à notre étreinte à mon grand désarroi. Au regard qu'il me lança, je compris qu'il mourrait d'envie d'écraser mon téléphone. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et répondit._

**- On va être en retard**_, dis-je après avoir raccroché le téléphone._

_- _**Qui s'était ?**

**- Le consulat Américain pour me dire que mes papiers étaient arrivées à l'ambassade.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, **_répondis-je en souriant. _**Je suis officiellement citoyenne américaine.**

**- Félicitation, **_répondit-il en avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

_- _**Je part maintenant et tu pars dans dix minutes, ok ?**

**- Ok !**

_Je l'embrassais furtivement, pris mes clefs de voiture et fonçais tout droit au NCIS. Dis minutes après mon arrivée, il sortit de l'ascenseur fière comme un pan. _

_- _**Comment s'appelle-elle ?, **_s'enquit Mcgee en voyant le sourire de Tony._

_- _**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.**

**- Blonde à forte poitrine, **_continua le bleu, _**je pari qu'elle n'était pas farouche.**

**- Tu l'as dit le bleu, **r_épondit Tony en rigolant. _**Une vraie bombe, tu aurais vu ça, c'était… Waouh !**

_J'avais envie d'hurler mais le seul son qui parvint à sortir de ma bouche fut un étouffement de rire. J'aurais pu le claquer, le tuer ou autre chose mais ça aurait été tellement stupide et puis je n'avais pas de quoi être jalouse. Apres tout, c'était avec moi qu'il avait passé la nuit. L'instant d'après, je reçu un avion en papier sur le coin de mon nez et lançais un regard assassin en direction de mon crétin de collègue (Au travail c'était mon collègue, une fois sortit du bâtiment, il était beaucoup plus).. Je dépliais le papier et vit son écriture si brouillon qui m'avait tant de fois faire rire._

En l'honneur de ta récente victoire à la citoyenneté américaine et pour te prouver ma grande générosité je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. Je passerais te prendre dans la salle de bain à 20 heures ne sois pas en retard.

Tony

PS : Ce genre de proposition s'accompagne bien souvent par trois petits mots que je ressent mais… Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

_Il n'avait pas été capable de l'écrire mais je savais qu'il le pensait. Apres tout, je gardais précieusement la lettre qu'il m'avait écrite il y'a de ça deux semaines et ou il avait avouer m'aimer. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées quand Gibbs débarqua dans l'open-space avec sa mauvaise humeur accumulée depuis mon retour. Tony était sur qu'il était la cible et à sa façon de le fixer et de lui parler, je le pensais aussi. J'étais sur qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer et qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par s'énerver… Tony aussi ! Si je n'avais pas le choix, si je devais choisir… Mon choix était vite fait ! Tony… _

_- _**Tony occupe toi du témoin, Ziva suis moi.**

_Je me levais de mon bureau promptement non sans avoir planqué mon avion en papier et suivi Gibbs dans la salle d'observatoire. Arrivée à l'intérieur de cette dernière je me concentrais sur la salle d'interrogatoire pour ne pas flancher. Inutile de vous dire que je me doutais que Gibbs allait avoir envie de parler ! Tony était assis sur la chaise, les pieds sur la table, et secouais la tête au rythme de la musique dans ses oreilles. Il était comme ça, il ne changerait pas !_

_- _**Tony et ses méthodes peu orthodoxe,**_ dis-je dans un souffle avant de me rendre compte de la présence de Gibbs à mes cotés._

_- _**C'est sur qu'il ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde !**

**- Oui, **_répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon patron. _

_- _**J'ai appris que tu avais reçu tes papiers de l'ambassade.**

**- Je dois allez les chercher cette semaine.**

**- Le directeur David à contacter le NCIS il y'a quelques jours pour savoir ou tu étais. J'ai dis que tu avais pris quelques jours de vacances. Inutile de te dire qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Ils souhaitent avoir des explications.**

**- Des explications à propos de quoi ?, **_répondis-je en lui faisant face cette fois ci._

_- _**A propos de ton départ du MOSSAD, à propos de ton départ du NCIS il y'a quelques semaines… Moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

**- J'avais seulement besoin de vacances.**

**- Tu peux servir cette explication à qui veut bien la croire mais pas à moi, **_rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dur._

_- _**Je n'ai rien à ajouter.**

**- Il faudra bien que tu me dises la vérité un jour…**

**- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi j'ai quitté le MOSSAD !**

**- Oui,**_ répondit-il durement, _**mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es partie du NCIS sans un mot et pourquoi la seule personne capable de te faire revenir se trouve être ton coéquipier qui il y'a de ça un an et demi a tué l'homme que tu aimais ?!**

_Prise au dépourvu, totalement bouleversé par toute cette haine, je quittais la salle non sans un regard en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois la porte claquée, je partie rejoindre les toilettes. Oui j'étais partie du NCIS, oui Tony était la raison de mon retour, oui je l'aimais et non, il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Mickael. Le seul que j'avais aimé, le seul que j'aimais encore plus aujourd'hui c'était Tony et pas un autre._

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé ! A vous les reviews…._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Ma force, ma faiblesse**

_**- **_**J'étais sur de te trouver ici.**

**- Ce sont les toilettes des femmes Tony !**

**- Qui te dit que je n'en suis pas une ?!, **_dit-il en rigolant._

_Je relevais les yeux vers lui, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Le sourire en toute circonstance. Je souriais à mon tour et me blottis dans ses bras. Dans ces moment là je me sentais bien, en sécurité, au paradis. Mon paradis ! Mais c'est aussi dans ces moments là que je me sentais faible… Il était ma faiblesse, il était mon bonheur !_

_- _**J'ai entendu la porte claquer et McGee m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir comme une furie vers les toilettes.**

**- Une envie pressante, **_dis-je en souriant dans son cou._

_- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Gibbs ! Il se pose des questions sur mon retour, sur ta présence dans ma vie après…**

**- Apres…**

**- Apres la mort de Mickael, **_répondis-je dans un souffle._

**- Oh, c'est de ma faute…**

**- Tu n'es pas responsable, tu m'entends ?, **_ajoutais-je en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. _**Tony ?, **_il ne répondit pas à mon appel et se contenta de se détacher de moi. _**Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent elles pas être simple pour une fois ? Hein ? **

**- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre mais…**

**- Mais quoi ? Ça ne changera jamais, **_dit-il en secouant la tête de dégout. _**Je vais y aller sinon Gibbs va…**

**- Va se rendre compte de quelque chose, je sais. **

**- Ziva ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je fais tout ça. T'es le meilleur investissement que j'ai fait de toute ma vie.**

_Cette dernière phrase me fit rire. C'était bien du Dinozzo tout craché ça. Cependant, l'air qu'il arboré me signifiais qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer face à Gibbs. Je m'approchais de lui de nouveau et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres._

_Quelques minutes après je rejoignais mon bureau sous le regard désapprobateur de Gibbs. Cette fin de journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Le suspect étant devenu le meurtrier, je partie rejoindre ma voiture à 19 heures pour aller me préparer pour ma soirée. Une demie heure après, j'entendis Tony pénétrer dans l'appartement._

**- Bientôt prête ?**

**- Oui, oui**_, répondis-je en me scrutant devant le miroir de la salle de bain._

_Lorsque je sortie de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard, je le trouvais assis sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains. Je me précipitais vers lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait._

_- _**Tony ?**

**- Oui,**_ dit-il en relevant la tête rapidement. _**Tu es magnifique, on peut y aller ?**

**- Euh… Tu es sur que ça va ?**

**- Oui, tout va très bien. Allons-y.**

_Je ne cherchais pas plus de réponses mais me promis de lui poser des questions le moment venu. Une fois dans la voiture j'attrapais sa main sans lui demander l'autorisation et entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens. Une façon de lui montrer que j'étais là, une façon de lui prouver mon amour. Pour Tony s'était plutôt une façon de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas à toutes jambes sans moi mais bon…. Passons !_

_- _**Un restaurant italien ? Tiens dont je me m'y attendais pas du tout, **_dis-je en souriant._

**- C'est-ce qu'il y'a de meilleur, **_répondit-il en souriant à son tour_**. J'espère que tu as faim.**

**- Toujours ! Tony dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait.**

**- Ziva…**

**- Tony !**

**- Rien ne va, **_répondit-il après quelques secondes. _**J'ai l'impression d'avancer et la seconde d'après je recule de nouveau. Je stagne parce que personne n'est capable d'admettre qu'on a le droit au bonheur. J'en ai marre de me cacher, j'en ai marre des allusions de Gibbs à longueur de temps. J'en ai marre de te faire souffrir à cause de tout ça, j'en peux plus ! Bon sang je sais que je ne suis pas un saint, j'ai fais des conneries, je …**

_- _**Stop ! Arrête de t'en vouloir pour des choses dont tu n'es même pas responsable. T'es pas un saint mais merci j'étais déjà au courant. En ce qui concerne Gibbs ou même mon père on va les mètres au courant et peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent on restera ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on stagne comme tu le dis si bien. Ne doute jamais de mon amour parce que je t'aime**_, dis-je faiblement mais en le fixant intensément. _**Tu m'as bien entendu oui, je t'aime alors cesse de prendre tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules, je suis là moi et je serais toujours là, **_ajoutais-je en prenant sa main de nouveau._

**- J'ai l'impression de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus.**

**- Y'a intérêt !**

**- Ton père va me tuer, ainsi que Gibbs et je vais avoir le MOSSAD aux fesses jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser te tuer ? Si quelqu'un doit un jour te tuer ce sera moi et personne d'autre, **_dis-je en rigolant._

**- C'est rassurant ! On devrait peut être fuir au Pérou.**

**- Pourquoi au Pérou ? **

**- Je sais pas trop….**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit il va falloir affronter Gibbs et mon père, du moins ce qu'il en reste.**

**- Oh seigneur, **_dit-il en plongeant sa tête dans son assiette vide_**. La mort approche, je la sent arriver, elle…**

**- T'as fini de raconter des conneries ? Je suis là tout comme tu as été là pour moi.**

**- D'accord, **_répondit-il en relevant la tête pour accueillir son plat. _**Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?, **_dit-il tout à coup._

_- _**Mange, **_ordonnais-je en souriant._

Croyez-vous vraiment que tout va s'arranger si facilement ? Les problèmes arrivent à grands pas…

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

A vous les claviers…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_Et moi qui pensait pouvoir gérer la situation en entamant la conversation je m'étais bien trompé. J'aurais du me douter qu'en arrivant au travail ce matin les choses n'allaient pas très bien se passer…_

_- _**J'attend !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, **_répondis-je._

_- _**La vérité !**

**- Quelle vérité ? **

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Dinozzo. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

**- Oh, Ziva et moi c'est ça ?**

_A en croire son expression de visage il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je craque si facilement._

_- _**Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre Ziva et moi. Oui, on est ensemble et ceux depuis un moment déjà. Tout est très clair entre nous et peu importe ce que tu en penses cette situation ne changera pas.**

_Je l'avais dit d'une traite de façon à ce qu'il ne m'interrompe pas. Je n'avais pas peur, pour la première fois de toute ma vie je n'avais pas peur de Gibbs. J'étais serein parce que je savais que quelque soit sa réaction, Ziva serait de mon coté. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quoi que ? A en voir le regard de mon patron, je me trompais lourdement. _

_- _**La règle numéro 12 Dinozzo ?**

**- La règle numéro 13, **_répondis-je du tac o tac._

_- _**Tu recommences à jouer avec moi et…**

**- Stop ! Tu n'as pas à régir ma vie privée. Tout ça ne te concerne pas ! Je pense avoir assez fait de connerie dans ma vie pour me rendre compte que je n'ai pas intérêt à passer à coté de la chance que j'ai d'être avec elle. Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux, tu peux même me virer ça ne changera pas ce qu'il se passe entre Ziva et moi. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi Gibbs parce que tu es quelqu'un de respectable, quelqu'un en qui j'ai toujours pu compter mais en ce qui concerne ma vie privée, tu n'es en rien concerné ! J'ai le droit au bonheur et elle aussi. Si c'est avec moi qu'elle l'obtient alors je ne m'y opposerais pas et toi non plus.**

_J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et sortie rapidement de l'engin une fois arrivé au bon étage. Il était en colère mais je l'étais tout aussi. Il le savait, il le savait très bien. Il savait qu'on s'aimait ! _

_- _**Gibbs m'a l'air très énervé, tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu poses la question le bleu ?, **_dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu._

**- Parce que d'habitude tu sais toujours tout ! A moins que tu ne sois le responsable de sa mauvaise humeur ?**_, dit-il en souriant._

**- Et si je te disais que là, maintenant tu es responsable de MA mauvaise humeur, tu me dis quoi ?**

**- Tony je…**

**- Laisse tomber Mcgoogle !**

_Je laissais mon poing s'abattre sur le distributeur de friandises et vis que je mettais légèrement ouvert la main. La seconde d'après j'étais dans les toilettes essayant de camoufler cette vilaine blessure._

_- _**Je présume qu'il est au courant ?!**

**- Oui**_, dis-je sans me retourner sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait._

_- _**Ca s'est mal passé ?**

**- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de parler, son regard m'en disait assez.**

**- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?,**_ dit-elle en prenant mon poignet délicatement._

_- _**Non, disons plutôt que le distributeur ne doit plus très bien fonctionné désormais. Tu as l'air heureuse, **_ajoutais-je en voyant son sourire dans le miroir._

_- _**Je ne suis pas heureuse que tu sois blessée, seulement heureuse que tu lui ais dit.**

**- Pourquoi ça ? Tu pensais que je ne le ferais pas.**

**- Je pensais que tu avais honte de nous, **_répondit-elle en me fixant intensément._

_- _**Avoir honte de nous ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es ma plus grande fierté !**

**- Plus fière que ta voiture ?, **_dit-elle l'air pensive._

_- _**Oh n'exagères pas tout de même, **_répondis-je en riant._

_Elle me lança son poing dans le torse l'air rieuse et je posais mes mains sur sa taille pour l'enlacer tendrement. Je devais faire bonne figure devant elle, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais qu'elle est confiance en moi. Je savais depuis toujours que la confiance mutuelle que nous avions acquise au fur et à mesure des années c'était quelque peu évaporée depuis l'incident de Tel-Aviv. Gibbs était au courant, le plus dur restait à venir._

_Le directeur David !_

_Et voila le chapitre 5 est enfin là. Comme vous avez pu le contaster il est ecrit du point de vu de Tony. La suite arrivera dans le cours de la semaine ! Encore merci pour vos reviews…_

_A vous les claviers !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Les choses dégénèrent !

_- _**Tu peux être sur qu'il n'en restera pas là.**

**- Merci j'oubliais que tu connaissais mon père mieux que moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais… Oh puis merde ! **

**- Merde ?, **_dis-je en le suivant dans la cuisine. _**Merde ? C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire ?, **_ajoutais-je en parlant plus fort._

_- _**Oui c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire puisque tu t'efforces d'éviter le sujet.**

**- Le sujet ? Qu'est-ce que j'évite au juste ? Mon père ? Il est courant pour nous désormais et je sais tout aussi bien que toi qu'il ne s'en tiendra pas à ça !**

**- A l'heure qu'il est ton père doit déjà avoir envoyé tout une armée à ma recherche… Quoi que ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, il n'a pas besoin de me chercher puisqu'il à mon adresse. Cependant, je pense que tu seras épargnée, **_dit-il avec ironie et sérieux à la fois._

**- Je t'interdis de dire de pareils conneries Dinozzo ! Mon père est un salop et j'en suis consciente mais jamais je ne laisserais qui conque te tuer, tu m'entends.**

**- Tu te répètes là, et puis je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger ! Apres tout j'ai toujours su que quelque chose nous empêcherait d'être ensemble.**

**- Et tu en train de rompre ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le dire ! T'as toute la nuit pour réfléchir, toute la nuit pour réfléchir sur le canapé, **_ajoutais-je en claquant la porte de la chambre._

_Une semaine que Gibbs était au courant pour nous. Une semaine que Gibbs n'adressait plus la parole à Tony et inversement. Une semaine que la tension était palpable. Aujourd'hui j'avais enfin eu le courage de dire la vérité à mon père. Je n'attendais pas sa bénédiction, il y'a déjà bien longtemps que je n'attendais plus rien de lui. Depuis mon sauvetage en Somalie je ne lui avait plus adressé la parole bien qu'il ait tenté un rapprochement à plusieurs reprises. Inutile de vous dire qu'il avait échoué ! _

_J'avais été direct avec lui, aussi franche que Tony l'avait été avec Gibbs. Sa réaction avait été à la hauteur de ceux à quoi je mettais attendu. J'avais eu le droit à sa colère en anglais et en hébreu sans oublier la langue des signes naturellement. Pourtant je ne mettais pas laissée faire et j'avais défendu ma relation avec Tony comme ci ma vie en dépendait. Ma vie en dépendait et là comme ci tout ce que nous avions vécu de terrible n'était pas assez, je lui claquais la porte au nez en lui dressant un ultimatum ? Etais-je stupide au point de croire être capable de dormir sans lui le restant de ma vie, le restant de la nuit ?_

_Non ! Il devait comprendre ma frustration, il devait comprendre que je n'étais pas une poupée avec laquelle il pouvait s'amuser. Il devait comprendre que cette nuit serait déterminante. Il devait comprendre que je l'aimais et que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, jamais je ne le laisserais se faire tuer par qui que ce soit !_

_Mon père ? Tony ? Mon père ? Tony ? Mon père ? Tony ? Le directeur ? Tony ? Le directeur ? Tony ? Le directeur ? Tony ? L'homme en qui je n'avais plus confiance ? Tony ?_

_Tony… L'homme de ma vie ! Aucune hésitation…_

_Et voila le chapitre 6 plus petit que les précédents mais croyez moi la suite va arriver très rapidement avec pas mal de changements… Hum, je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews…._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Tout arrive à point… Même le pire !

_- _**Comment ça tu t'en vas ?**

**- Je m'en vais, **_répondit-il évasif. _**Je n'ai pas le choix !**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit un jour qu'on avait toujours le choix ?, **_dis-je en hurlant._

**- Les circonstances sont différentes,**_ répondit-il sur le même ton. _**C'est un ordre direct et…**

**- Et tu n'as pas pour habitude de discuter les ordres ? C'est une blague Tony ? Dis moi que c'est une blague…**

**- Ils sont tous au courant pour nous. Tous sans exception !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Et alors ils veulent nous séparer.**

**- Et toi tu capitules sans même te battre ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te quittais.**

**- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort, **_dis-je en crachant mes mots._

_- _**Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne te quitterais, **_ajouta-il la voix pleine d'émotion._

_- _**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, **_répondis-je sur le même ton._

**- Je n'ai pas le choix…**

_Pour toute réponse je lui tournais le dos et partie dans la cuisine. A peine avais-je atteins le comptoir qu'il me retourna pour me prendre dans ses bras._

_- _**Ce n'est que temporaire.**

**- Juste le temps qu'on se sépare, **_répondis-je les lèvres contre son cou._

_- _**Ok, dis moi que tu me haie, que je suis la pire chose qui te soit arrivée. Dis moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras plus heureuse sans moi. Je t'écoute !**

**- Je t'aime, **_répondis-je simplement. Puis voyant son regard j'ajoutais, _**et ne me demande pas de le répéter.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, **_dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_- _**Et si je partais avec toi ?**

**- Non ! Toi, tu restes ici.**

**- Est-ce un ordre ?, **_dis-je en me reculant de lui._

_- _**Non bien sur que non, **_répondit-il en comblant le vide que je venais de nous imposer_**, mais j'aimerais que tu restes ici. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est à moi de partir, pas à toi.**

**- Je suis tout aussi responsable de ce qui se passe entre nous que toi.**

**- Encore heureux, **_dit-il en embrassant mon front._

**- Combien de temps ? **

**- Trois mois prolongeable. **

_A son regard, je compris qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que ce « séjour » soit prolongé. Pourquoi fallait-il que la malchance nous poursuive ? Ne pouvions nous pas être heureux, tout simplement ? Apres tout ce que nous avions vécu seul ou bien à deux, la vie continuait à s'acharner sur nous. _

_- _**Si tu comptes sur moi pour rompre, tu te fou le doigt dans le nez.**

**- Dans l'œil Ziva, dans l'œil, **_dit-il en me reprenant._

_- _**C'est pareil, **_répondis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux_**. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne serais pas celle qui fera le premier pas.**

**- Moi non plus, **_répondit-il sincèrement._

_- _**Je crois qu'on a plus qu'a faire comme tous les autres couples qui vivent une relation à distance et qui finissent par se séparer.**

**- Tu serais capable de m'attendre trois mois ?, **_dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._

_- _**Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

**- Bien !**

**- Bien !**

**- Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?**

**- Toujours,**_ répondis-je en l'embrassant fougueusement._

_Assez de tout ces bavardages inutiles, je comptais bien profiter des trois jours qu'il nous restait ensemble. S'il le fallait j'étais même prête à ne pas aller travailler pour ne rester qu'avec lui mais je doutais que Tony accepte. Il ne voulait pas donner à Gibbs ou à Vance une raison de le laisser plus longtemps à Los Angeles. _

_Aucune explication n'avait été donnée quand à l'éloignement de Tony de Washington. Officiellement, il manquait d'agent dans le service de Los Angeles… Officiellement ! Officieusement et j'en étais certaine, c'était une manipulation de mon père qui j'en était sur devait très largement plaire à Gibbs et au directeur. Inutile d'ajouter le fait qu'ils étaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre contre la relation que Tony et moi entretenions. _

_McGee ne se mêlait pas de notre histoire, la seule le faisant étant Abby qui depuis qu'elle était au courant pour nous ne cessait de sourire en nous apercevant. Elle passait la majorité de son temps à nous féliciter et à dire qu'elle l'avait su à la minute ou j'avais rejoint le NCIS il y'a de ça plusieurs années. Bien sur, elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre Tony et moi ces derniers mois, bien sur qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant du départ de Tony !_

Et voila un chapitre de plus. Sachez d'avance que la suite ne sera pas des plus roses. En effet les ennuis arrivent en avalanche des le prochain chapitre. La suite est en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais toujours pas si une fin heureuse est envisageable dans de telles conditions….

A vous les reviews…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Les choses finissent toujours par changer !**

**- Ils ont réussi enfin de compte. On s'était promis de résister mais…**

**- Trois mois auront suffi à nous faire comprendre qu'on a rien à faire ensemble. **

**- Tu l'aimais ?, **_répondit-il en me fixant intensément._

_- _**On ne le sera jamais, **_répondis-je durement._

_- _**Tu m'aimais ?**

**- Je pensais avoir le droit au bonheur, je pensais le trouver avec toi.**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre…**

**- Fuir a toujours été ta solution.**

**- Pardon ?,**_ dis-je en hurlant. _**C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Monsieur qui fuit à la moindre faiblesse ?**

**- C'est moi qui ai fuit au Mexique peut être ?**

**- Est-ce moi qui t'ait trompé ?, **_répondis-je en hurlant de plus bel._

_- _**Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Ziva, je ne t'ai jamais trompée, **_rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix à son tour. _

**- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.**

**- Tout comme je sais que perdre ce bébé ne t'a jamais dérangée, bien au contraire.**

**- Comment oses-tu ?!, **_dis-je en détaillant chaque syllabe. _**Sors d'ici et ne revient plus. Sors d'ici avant que je ne te tue.**

**- Comme tu as déjà voulu le faire en Israël ?**

**- Sors, **_hurlais-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui. _**Maintenant !**

**- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question : Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu as seulement voulu me faire souffrir.**

_Cette fois ci je ne répondis pas et il claqua la porte en sortant. J'aurais voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, aucun ! La peur, la colère, l'amertume, la trahison… L'amour. Cette fichue connerie en laquelle j'avais cru. _

_Tout avait commencé par une série de reproche. Rendez-vous manqué alors qu'on vivait à plus de 6000 km l'un de l'autre. Plus le temps de se voir, plus le temps de se parler et pourtant à chaque retrouvailles tout était tellement parfait. _

_Quatre mois qu'il vivait à Los Angeles, quatre mois que j'étais seule à Washington. Je pensais chaque jour à lui et pourtant chaque jour on s'éloignait un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Il faut dire que les enquêtes s'enchainaient et que je n'avais réussi à obtenir que quelques jours de vacances pour partir le rejoindre. J'avais du lutter pour revenir à Washington après ça. Tout avait été si parfait…._

_Les coups de fils, les e-mails, les lettres, devenaient très rares. Le coup de grâce avait été lâché il y'a de ça trois jours lorsqu'après deux mois d'éloignement il était venu me rendre visite. Les disputes s'étaient enchainées avec pour unique point commun : le NCIS et le MOSSAD. Mais ce soir, ce soir tout avait tellement violent que j'en étais venu à dire des choses que je n'avais jamais pensé. Mais lui… Il avait été loin dans ses propos tout autant que moi. Je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il avait osé me dire car il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne pense à ce petit être qui avait commencé à grandir en moi… Jamais je n'avais souhaite sa mort. Pourtant j'étais capable de lui pardonner tout… Même les pires choses !_

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le sujet Mickael / Jeanne refasse son apparition ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on parle du passé… De ce passé terrible qu'on avait en commun ?_

_Ce soir, il repartait pour Los Angeles. Ce soir, j'étais célibataire. Ce soir, je venais de perdre l'homme de ma vie. _

Et voila la distance aura fini par les séparer. Ce chapitre est très court et j'en suis consciente cependant le suivant est beaucoup plus long alors pas de panique. Sachez que j'ai enfin écrit la fin et que par conséquent je suis seule à savoir comment cette histoire va se finir… A votre place je m'attendrais au pire ! Apres ce chapitre il y aura encore quatre chapitres avant l'épilogue. Patience….

Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

A vous les claviers

La suite postée dans trois jours !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Confrontations en série !**

Première confrontation !

_- _**Tu ne portes plus ta bague ?**

**- Pardon ?,**_ répondis-je en me tournant vers elle._

_- _**Tu ne portes plus ta bague ? Tu sais, celle que Tony t'a offert ?**

**- J'ai du l'oublier sur l'étagère de la salle de bain,**_ répondis-je en souriant faussement._

_- _**Il te manque ?, **_me dit Abby en se penchant vers moi._

**- Abby, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de tout ça…**

**- J'aurais quand même aimé savoir pourquoi Tony ne répond plus à mes appels et pourquoi personne n'est capable de me dire ou il est ?!**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est pas à Los Angeles alors j'avais pensé que toi, tu serais capable de me renseigner ! Je me trompe apparemment, n'est-ce pas ?…**

_Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais déjà mal à l'idée de le savoir loin de moi, à Los Angeles, mais si en plus de ça il n'y était pas vraiment… On pouvait-il être ? J'imaginais déjà le pire ! _

_Je quittais la labo d'Abby précipitamment et grimpais dans l'ascenseur avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je devais savoir, j'avais besoin de le savoir ! J'entrais le code d'identification du MTAC et ordonnais a un agent de me mettre en contact avec le MOSSAD. Maintenant !_

_- _**Où est-il ?, **_hurlais-je._

_- _**Shalom. Moi qui pensait que tu m'avais oublié…**

**- Où est Tony ?**

**- Je suppose que tu parles de l'agent Dinozzo ?!**

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, où est-t-il ?**

**- A Los Angeles non ?**

**- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je te fais la promesse que…**

**- Je ne sais pas où il est, je suis navré, **_répondit-il faussement._

_- _**Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?! On s'est séparés alors maintenant tu vas me dire où est-ce qu'il est…**

**- Je n'ai jamais souhaité ta séparation d'avec Tony je…**

**- Ne joue pas aux innocents, tu l'as souhaité tout autant que Gibbs et Vance, **_répondis-je férocement. _**Tu n'as jamais pensé à mon bonheur, il n'y avait que ta petite personne qui comptait.**

**- Je n'y suis pour rien s'il n'était pas fait pour toi. Mickael aurait…**

**- Mickael quoi ?,**_ hurlais-je. _**Ce traite, cette ordure qui s'est foutu de moi ? Cet homme avec qui j'étais uniquement par dépit, uniquement par ta faute ? Cet homme que je n'ai jamais aimé ? Vous avez tout fait pour me séparer de Tony et… Et vous avez réussi ! Où est-il ?**

**- Je…**

**- Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en sais rien !**

**- Il a demande à partir en mission longue durée.**

**- Où ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**- Si, tu vas me le dire,**_ hurlais-je de nouveau._

_- _**Non ! Cette conversation est terminée.**

_L'écran devint noir avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer. Je fermais les yeux un instant tentant de retrouver cette agréable sensation de sécurité que je ressentais lorsque Tony était encore là mais tout ce que je senti se fut le regard de Gibbs sur moi. Je me retournais vers lui, le regard tendu et violent et ajoutais avec fermetée et détermination :_

**- Il avait confiance en toi et moi aussi ! Je suis censée faire quoi sans lui ? Continuer de vivre comme ci rien ne s'était passé ?… Pff j'aurais du me douter et pourtant…. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais, jamais !**

_J'avais quitté le MTAC avant qu''l n'est eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Une fois arrivée dans l'open-space j'enfilais ma veste et filait au parking à toute vitesse. J'avais besoin de m'évader, besoin de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais. _

_- _**Tony c'est moi, **_j'avalais ma salive avec difficulté, _**je sais qu'on s'était promis de ne plus s'appeler mais… Mais Abby s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir te joindre alors si tu pouvais me rappeler ce serait bien. Ca la rassurerait ! Je…**

_J'appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt avant de ne dire les trois petits mots que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis qu'il était partit. Abby était certes inquiète mais la plus paniquée de nous deux c'était bien moi. Comment le lui dire après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Tellement de haine et de violence avait été exprimées alors que…. J'étais perdue ! _

_Mon regard se posa sur une photo de lui et moi qui avait été prise quelques mois plus tôt. J'avais été incapable de retirer les photos de lui de l'appartement tout comme j'avais été incapable d'effacer son numéro de téléphone de ma mémoire. Cette photo avait été prise au photomaton du centre commercial, l'ambassade Américaine réclamant des photos récentes. Cependant Tony avait trouvé le moyen de se faufiler sur chacune des photos. Résultat, après une heure dans la cabine du photomaton j'avais décidé de revenir seule le lendemain. On était heureux à cette époque là… Je repris le combiné de téléphone, appuyais sur rappel automatique et laissais de nouveau un message._

_- _**Tony c'est moi… De nouveau. Je… La vérité c'est que tu me manques, la vérité c'est que je m'inquiète de ne pas savoir ou tu es. J'ai besoin de toi, **_dis-je dans un sanglot_**. Rappel moi s'il te plait. Je t'aime toujours, **_après quelques secondes j'ajoutais, _**je t'aimerais toujours peu importe ce qui nous entourent…**

_Cette fois ci je raccrochais le téléphone avec lenteur et fatigue. Ou pouvait il être ? Je me fis la promesse de le retrouver et de le ramener ici. Avec moi !_

Seconde confrontation !

_- _**Où est-il ?**

**- Je m'attendais à ta visite.**

**- Où est -il ?,**_ répétais-je comme un automate._

_- _**Je suppose que tu parles de Dinozzo ?!**

**- Je veux savoir où il est !**

**- Je ne sais pas où il est. Los Angeles aux dernières nouvelles.**

**- Dis moi ou est-ce qu'il est, **_ajoutais-je de nouveaux en descendant les marches menant à la cave._

_- _**Ecoute Ziva si tu veux des réponses ce n'est pas ici que tu les obtiendras. **

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as éloigné de moi ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pour vous éloignez l'un de l'autre. Je ne suis en rien responsable de votre séparation, **_répondit-il en fixant mon annulaire gauche. _**Tu as enlevé ta bague…**

**- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout le monde a avec cette fichue bague ? Ce n'était pas une alliance et entre nous j'ai beaucoup plus important en tête en ce moment.**

**- Tu l'aimais ?**

_Cette même question qu'il m'avait posé il y'a de trois semaines. Cette même question à laquelle je n'avais pas voulu répondre. Je connaissais la répondre, je savais qu'en d'autre circonstance je lui aurais sauté au coup pour lui répondre que oui, que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui, que je l'aimais mais…_

_Aujourd'hui c'était Gibbs qui me posait la question, c'était lui qui avait besoin de savoir ce que je ressentais à l'égard de Tony !_

_- _**Pourquoi emplois-tu le passé ? Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours ! Dis moi où il est, s'il te plait, **_dis-je les larmes aux yeux._

_- _**Irak, **_répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. _**J'ai refusé qu'on l'y envoit jugeant cette mission trop dangereuse mais… Ils ne m'ont pas écouté !**

_Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Ma tête était déjà à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, dans le désert Irakien. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de l'envoyer là bas ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit :_

_- _**Lui ! Il voulait oublier, il voulait recommencer tout à zéro. Alors, lorsqu'une place s'est libérée pour l'Irak il s'est porté volontaire. J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher, j'ai même été jusqu'à lui dire que je m'arrangerais pour le faire revenir à Washington lorsque j'ai compris que la seule raison qui le poussait à partir c'était…**

**- Moi, **_répondis-je à sa place._

_J'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui criait son nom…_

_- _**Alors c'est tout ? Apres tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux il m'abandonne ? Tout ce qui s'est passé ici, en Israël, ce bébé, **_dis-je dans un sanglot, _**le Mexique, les séparations, les sentiments après tout ça il ose partir sans rien ajouter d'autre ?! J'ai tout quitté pour lui, j'ai tout abandonné pour être avec lui parce que je savais que quoi qu'il arrive il serait là, il serait prés de moi et…. Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Comment ai-je pu croire en l'amour, cette fichue connerie…. Il me manque tellement, **_ajoutais-je avant de tomber à genoux, les mains sur mon visage cachant mes larmes. _

Troisième confrontation !

_J'étais rentrée chez moi aussitôt mes larmes séchées. Pour quelques minutes…. Combien de fois avais-je pleuré depuis que je vivais ici ? J'avais arrêté de compter lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon partenaire. _

_Lorsque j'atteignis ma chambre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ne désirant la présence de personne je fis comme ci il n'y avait personne mais la voix stridente d'Abby derrière la porte me fit faire demi tour. J'ouvris la porte lentement et la tornade passa devant moi pour venir s'installer sur le canapé sans un mot._

_- _**Abby, je suis fatiguée.**

**- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir te voir.**

**- Parce que je suis fatiguée ? Abby, s'il te plait.**

**- Ou est-il alors ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Tony !**

**- Tu n'as qu'a l'appeler, **_répondis-je en lui tournant le dos._

_- _**Je suppose que tu l'as déjà fait alors j'attend de savoir si tu en as appris plus que moi. Ziva ?**

**- On est séparés Abby, **_répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. _**Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?**

**- Je suis sur que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un malentendu.**

**- Ce n'est pas un malentendu Abby, c'est comme ça et on ne reviendra pas en arrière !**

**- Ou est-il Ziva ? Je sais pertinemment que tu le sais.**

**- Et alors ? Même si je le sais qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Hein ? Il est partit ! Il ne veut plus de moi… Il ne veut plus de nous !**

**- Ziva, je…**

**- Non ! Il est partit, un point final. Il fait sa vie ailleurs et je fais la mienne ici désormais. Il…**

**- Tu l'aimes toujours. **_Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation !_

_Je tombais de fatigue sur le canapé, les mains sur mon visage. Bien sur que je l'aimais, bien sur que j'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui… Bien sur…. _

_- _**Tout était si parfait, irréel.**

**- C'est réel,**_ répondit-elle calmement._

_- _**Non, ça l'a peut être été un jour mais ça ne l'est plus depuis qu'il est partit de Washington.**

**- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, Ziva.**

**- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça.**

**- Dis moi ce qu'il y'a d'autre et peut être que je pourrais vous aidez.**

_Je ne l'écoutais pas, perdue dans mes pensées, perdue dans le tourbillon d'une vie que j'avais finalement méritée. Incapable de protéger mon bébé, incapable de garder l'homme que j'aimais. Ils m'avaient abandonnés tout deux. Les seuls êtres que j'aimais terriblement, l'un était mort avant même d'avoir vu le jour et l'autre… L'autre était en Irak !_

_En Irak. J'étais là, comme une idiote a attendre patiemment que l'armée américaine m'appelle pour m'annoncer le décès de Tony. Une seconde plus tard j'étais dans ma chambre, un sac à la main cherchant désespérément mon passeport et ma carte de crédit._

_- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ziva ?**

**- Je… Je dois partir, **_répondis-je une fois que j'eu trouvé mes papiers._

_- _**Ou vas-tu comme ça ? Ziva tu en vas pas partir en pleine nuit tout de même ? **

**- On m'attend, **_dis-je pressée. _**J'ai besoin de lui,**_ ajoutais-je avant de quitter l'appartement._

_Apres dix heures de vols stressant, épuisant et accablant j'atterrissais sur le sol Irakien._

**- Good morning Bagdad !**

Je fini ce long chapitre avec une petite touche de déjà vu. Quel personnage ? Quel épisode ? Hum… J'ai hâte de voir les vrais fans ! Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez pu constater que Ziva n'est pas du tout prête à abandonner… Mais pour Tony, les choses sont peut être différente, qui sait ? Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé le directeur David ? Gibbs ? Abby ?… J'attend vos avis alors a vous les reviews…

La suite dans trois jours !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Il est inutile de parler lorsque l'on s'aime !**

_Je glissais mon étoile de David dans ma poche et me dirigeais rapidement vers un stand de location de voitures. Ce privilège était généralement réservé au peuple riche autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. De mon accent arabe le plus convainquant je réservais une voiture pour une durée indéterminée. Une fois payé, je m'engageais sur la rue principale bien déterminée à trouver le camp principale de l'armée américaine. Je me garai sur le bord d'une route à priori calme et composais le numéro d'un vieil ami du MOSSAD. J'étais sur qu'il serait capable de me mener à Tony sauf que…_

_La seconde d'après, je tournais les yeux en direction de la rue desserte et tombais nez à nez avec cinq mitraillettes… Non six ! A leurs tenues j'en conclu que j'étais sur le bon chemin pour retrouver Tony. Je lâchais mon téléphone comme il me l'avait demandé et tentais la rédemption. Je sortais du véhicule les mains sur la tète et lorsqu'enfin je pu prendre la parole je leur expliquais qui j'étais._

_- _**Je suis l'agent Ziva David du NCIS à Washington.**

_Ils ne me répondirent pas et me firent monter dans leur jeep située un peu plus loin. Une fois arrivée à la base, on m'installa dans une sale d'interrogatoire qu'il devait habituellement réserver au Irakiens. Ils m'avaient confisqués toutes mes armes mais ne voulant pas créer de problèmes j'avais préférés ne rien dire. Apres tout, ils m'avaient menés tout droit à l''endroit que je cherchais…_

_- _**Nous avons vérifiés les informations vous concernant mais ce qui nous pose problème c'est pourquoi vous êtes là,**_ me dit un soldat en entrant dans la salle. _**Vous n'avez été affectée nulle part aux dernières nouvelles.**

**- En effet ! Je suis ici pour des raisons plus… Personnelles ! Je souhaiterais voir l'agent Dinozzo.**

**- Et moi je souhaiterais savoir ce que vous faites ici.**

**- Du tourisme ça ne se voit pas, **_répondis-je à bout de nerfs. _**Ecoutez,**_ ajoutais-je en reprenant mon calme, _**je suis épuisée et tout ce que je souhaite c'est voir l'agent Dinozzo. **

**- D'où le connaissez vous ?**

**- C'est mon… C'est mon partenaire. Je suppose que vous savez qu'il vient du NCIS tout comme moi.**

**- Contrairement à vous il n'a pas commencé au MOSSAD, **_répondit-il. _

_Apparemment il avait étudié mon dossier de fond en comble._

_- _**Quoi qu'il en soit, le MOSSAD n'a jamais été en conflit avec les services Américains alors vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.**

**- David, comme le directeur David ?**

**- J'en ai bien peur, **_répondis-je très sérieusement._

_- _**Je vois, **_après quelques secondes il ajouta, _**je vais vous emmener dans une suite très accueillante pour que vous puissiez attendre sagement que l'agent Dinozzo refasse son apparition !**

_Je souriais sarcastiquement et me laissais mener à la dernière partie d'une tente militaire qui avait été divisées en plusieurs « chambres ». _

_- _**L'agent Dinozzo est censé rentré tard, surtout n'hésitez pas à appeler le room service,**_ dit-il en souriant bêtement._

_- _**J'y penserais,**_ répondis-je en souriant à mon tour._

_Je parcouru la pièce des yeux et compris rapidement que cet endroit était celui de Tony. Rien de bien particulier mise à part cette odeur si familière, son parfum. Cette pensée me fit sourire, même en pleine désert, en pleine guerre il continuait de se parfumer. Je m'allongeais sur son futon et senti un papier se froisser sous ce qui ressemblait à un semblant d'oreiller. Lorsque je passais ma main sous l'oreiller je senti la texture d'une photo. L'instant d'après je posais mes yeux sur un moment d'intense bonheur que nous avions partagés tout les deux il y'a de ça plusieurs mois. J'étais agrippée à lui mes lèvres posées sur les siennes. Il souriait…._

_- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

_Il était là devant moi, ne portant qu'un débardeur plein de sueur et un treillis signe d'un entrainement très intense. Il était là devant moi, tendu, anxieux, énervé ! Il était là devant moi et je me relevais rapidement pour combler les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Au départ il refusa ce baiser ardemment, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie puis je senti ses mains se poser sur mes hanches pour finir par soulever délicatement mon t-shirt. J'intensifiais notre baiser à mesure qu'il s'agrippait à moi. Je glissais mes mais sous son débardeur pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Ce corps à corps m'avait terriblement manqué, ses lèvres chaudes, sensuelles et excitantes étaient devenus ma drogue. _

_Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes une unique seconde pour faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules et commençait à faire glisser mes mains un peu plus bas que précédemment. Lorsqu'il déboutonna mon soutien gorge pour finir par s'attaquer à mon pantalon, un frisson me parcouru. D'un commun accord nous reculâmes jusqu'à son futon et il laissa son corps tomber sur le mien délicatement. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps qui m'était accessible. J'avais la sensation d'être seule au monde, seule avec lui pour unique compagnon. Le Paradis ! _

_Il embrassa ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon corps tout entier quand enfin il entra en moi. Comme si c'était la première fois… Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je mordais sa langue pour m'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir. J'étais à sa merci, j'étais heureuse. Tendre, doux, bestiale et haineux à la fois. Voila ce qu'étaient nos ébats ! Voila ce qu'était notre amour ! Voila ce qu'était notre vie !_

Bon bah je suis sur que j'ai fais au moins une heureuse avec ce chapitre en la personne de ma doublette qui se reconnaitra sans doute. Cette obsédée qui voulait temps une scène dans ce genre là enfin eut et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas déçu ! Bon revenons un peu à ce chapitre plus court que le précédent mais aussi beaucoup plus « chaud »… Je me demande quand même ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer à leurs réveils… Qui va douter ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout que va-t-il se passer ? Patience, la suite dans trois jours !

A vous les reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 12 : Changement de cap !**_

_- _**On aurait pas du.**

**- C'est toujours ce qu'on le dit après.**

**- C'est ce qu'on appel des regrets !**

**- Tu le regrettes vraiment ?, **_dis-je en embrassant le haut de son torse._

_- _**Autant que tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.**

**- Tu n'es pas seule responsable de ça.**

**- Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.**

**- Non Tony, non…**

**- Si ! Je sais que la perte du bébé t'a beaucoup affectée, je le sais.**

**- Ces excuses ont un gout d'Adieu, je me trompe ?, **_dis-je faiblement._

_- _**Je ne sais pas,**_ répondit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crane. _**Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il va falloir prendre une décision pour tout ça.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi.**

**- Pourtant on l'a fait il y'a trois semaines.**

**- Sur un coup de tête et rien d'autre, **_répondis-je rapidement. _

_- _**On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ce jeu a assez duré.**

**- Parfait, **_répondis-je en me levant. _**J'ai compris, tu ne veux rien de plus,**_ ajoutais-je en enfilant mon t-shirt. _**J'aurais du me douter que tu ne changerais pas d'avis mais comme d'habitude je me suis trompée sur ton compte. J'ai vraiment été stupide de croire que j'étais en mesure de te ramener à Washington avec moi alors que…**

_Ses lèvres cherchant les miennes m'interrompirent. _

_- _**Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tout se termine mais j'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends ?**

_Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien cherchant patiemment une réponse à mes questions. Ma patience fut de courte durée puisqu'il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser encore plus tendre que le précédent. _

_- _**Ma mission se termine dans deux mois, serais-tu capable de rentrer et de m'attendre ?**

**- Deux mois prolongeable…**

**- Non, ici ce n'est pas le NCIS qui dirige alors je peux t'assurer que dans deux mois jour pour jour je serais de retour. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main parce que je n'ai pas envie de te rendre malheureuse.**

**- Ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris c'est que la seule chose capable de me rendre malheureuse c'est ton absence à mes cotés, **_répondis-je très sérieusement. _**Tu me demandes de t'attendre et imaginons un instant que j'accepte, qu'est-ce qui se passerait après ?**

**- Apres… Et bien, on essaierait de reprendre notre vie ou on l'a arrété.**

**- On essayera ? Ce qui signifie que tu n'es même pas sur de vouloir continuer.**

**- Ce qui signifie que j'ai besoin de temps.**

_Une incertitude était elle capable de répondre à mes questions ? Oui ! Pour le moment je m'en contenterait, je l'attendrais et je ferais tout pour qu'il me revienne._

_- _**Je t'aime**_, dis-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres_

_- _**Ca fait un peu plus de trois semaines que tu ne me l'as pas dit. Ca commençait à me manquer**_, dit-il en souriant de ce sourire d'enfant que j'aimais tant._

_- _**En réalité je te l'ai dit sur ta messagerie hier, ou avant-hier… Je ne sais plus avec tout ce décalage horaire.**

**- Attend je vais aller l'écouter de suite,**_ dit-il en s'échappant de mes bras._

_- _**Non c'est bon, maintenant que je suis là, **_dis-je en tentant de le rattraper._

_Trop tard il était déjà pendu à son téléphone le regard sérieux. Il souriait… D'un sourire mélancolique et heureux à la fois._

_- _**Alors comme ça tu t'inquiétais ?**_, dit-il en riant._

_- _**Ne joue pas aux malins avec moi, ce n'est pas du tout marrant. **

**- Oh que si ça l'est.**

**- Non pas du tout ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude et toi…**

_Je le vis exploser de rire et je me jetais sur lui pour le lui faire regretter. Je riais à mesure qu'il me suppliait d'arrêter ma torture. Je retrouvais l'homme que j'aimais en plein désert Irakien._

Et voila le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises… Alors ? Fin heureuse ou malheureuse ? Hum… On verra !

Merci pour vos reviews… L'épilogue très bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue : Matinée affreusement…**

_- _**T'attend quoi pour avancer,**_ hurlais-je en appuyant sur le klaxon. _**On se demande comment cet abruti à pu avoir son permis, pitoyable !**

_J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur et tentais de passer au feu orange. Manque de pot, c'était une orange bien mure que je grillais. Tant pis, je n'avais pas une minute à perdre. Je zigzaguais entre les voitures quand une sirène de police me fit sursauter. Encore un abruti qui avait voulu jouer au malin… Je continuais ma route quand la voiture de police se glissa à ma gauche pour me faire signe de m'arrêter. Flute ! Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée…._

_- _**Police de Washington, puis-je avoir les papiers du véhicule s'il vous plait.**

**- Oui bien sur, **_répondis-je en les sortant de mon sac, _**voila.**

**- Madame, **_puis voyant mon regard il rectifia, _**mademoiselle vous avec été flashé à 130 km/h alors que la limite autorisé est de 90. De plus, vous avez grillé un feu et mis la vie de nombreuses personnes en dangers.**

**- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Le feu était orange.**

_Le policier me regarda l'air ahuri durant plusieurs secondes. Quand enfin il eut reprit ses esprits, il contacta le central pour qu'on lui fasse un topo détailler sur moi-même. La journée allait être longue. Je devais trouver une solution._

_- _**Ecoutez monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permet de vous avouez que je suis très pressée. Je suis agent du NCIS et si mon patron me voit arriver en retard vous pouvez être sur que je serais définitivement virée et retour illico presto à Tel-Aviv.**

_Je sortie ma carte du NCIS qu'il étudia attentivement de long en large et en travers. Je m'attendais à ce que cette ruse ne marche pas, pourtant lorsqu'il me rendit mes papiers sans siller je compris que j'étais libre._

_- _**Vous savez mademoiselle, c'est pour votre bien que je dis ça. Vous devriez être prudente dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes.**

_Je répondis par un hochement de tète et enclenchais la première quelques secondes après. Une fois très éloignée d'eux, j'accélérais de nouveau pour ne pas être en retard._

_Je déambulais dans le hall, pour atteindre le tableau d'affichage des arrivées. Son avion venait d'atterrir, il n'allait dont pas tarder à arriver. Je m'assaillais sur un fauteuil tentant de reprendre mon souffle après toute cette « course poursuite » quand une femme d'une vingtaine d'année s'assailli à mes cotés._

_- _**Enfin, il rentre à la maison pour de bon.**

**- Pardon ?, **_dis-je en me tournant vers elle._

_- _**Mon mari ! Depuis le temps que j'attend ce moment, je suis heureuse que tout ça se termine. Et vous ? Ca doit être un réel soulagement de savoir votre mari sur le sol américain, **_dit-elle en fixant ce qu'on prenait pour une alliance mais qui n'en n'était pas une._

**- Euh… Oui, oui c'est un réel soulagement et un intense bonheur. **

**- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais lorsque le moment du retour arrive on se dit que l'attendre était le bon choix. Je n'ai jamais douté de nous, **_me dit-elle en souriant._

_Je ne répondis pas à ses paroles et repensais au deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. J'étais rentrée à Washington deux jours seulement après mon arrivée. Rien n'avait été décidé mais j'avais fait la promesse de l'attendre. De toute façon j'étais incapable de faire autrement… Chaque jour il m'appelait durant le peu de temps qu'il avait de libre. C'était rapide mais intense. Juste le temps de se dire quelques paroles, le temps de savoir qu'il était en vie. Chaque jour je lui répétais que je l'aimais. Moi qui n'avait jamais dit je t'aime à quelqu'un avant d'être avec lui j'étais devenu une vraie pro des sentiments. Lorsqu'il me le disait, mon cœur se mettait à battre très vite comme si je rendais mon dernier souffle l'air heureuse._

_J'attendais…._

_- _**Ziva ?**

_Sa voix me sortit de ma rêvasserie et je me levais pour savoir d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. Lorsque je me tournais, je tombais nez à nez avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…. La peau mate dut au soleil Irakien faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il portait la même tenue qu'il avait lorsque j'étais partie le rejoindre il y'a de ça deux mois sauf que cette fois si, il n'était pas en sueur. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour m'observer un peu plus, j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre à la question qui le trottait dans sa tête._

_- _**Mon réveil n'a pas voulu sonner ce matin alors c'est en sursaut après un cauchemar affreux à propos de mains se promenant seuls dans la maison que je me suis réveillée. La machine à café est fichus alors j'ai du me préparer sans avoir bu mon café autant dire que ce ne fut pas simple. J'ai fini par sortir de la maison en oubliant mes clefs de voiture à la maison, clef que j'avais finalement laissé sur le contact le jour d'avant. Par conséquent, j'ai du fracturer ma propre voiture et partir en trombe à la recherche d'un café ouvert un dimanche matin à six heures à peine. Une fois mon café avalé j'ai repris la route comme ci de rien était quand tout à coup une sirène de police me signale de m'arrêter. Sois disant que j'ai grillé un feu et que je roulais au delà de la vitesse autorisé… Enfin bref je n'ai pas fait attention à leurs mensonges et j'ai préféré être coopérative. Apres avoir récupéré mes papiers j'ai foncé en direction de l'aéroport et j'ai du mettre une demie heure avant de trouver une place de libre. Fichu parking ! Et maintenant je suis là devant toi à te raconter mon fichu début de journée alors que tu ne dois attendre qu'une chose. Trois mois, Los Angeles, une nuit magique, toi, moi et maintenant… Lui ou elle !**

_Il planta son regard dans le mien et j'attendis patiemment sa réaction. Alors avec douceur il posa sa main sur mon ventre et pris mes lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et sans retenu._

_- _**Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

**- Je voulais être sur que… Je voulais attendre que tu reviennes. Je voulais voir ta réaction de mes propres et yeux et savoir si tu étais heureux ou non ?!**

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Alors on va avoir un bébé ?**

**- Tu sais que tu t'engages pour une vie toute entière là ?**

**- C'est un peu comme à l'armée non ? Un truc du genre**_, dit-il en souriant. _**Tu as vraiment passé une sale journée, je suis désolé ma chérie.**

**- Ne le sois pas, ce fut la plus belle journée de ma vie grâce à toi,**_ répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

_Je restais dans ses bras de longues minutes faisant abstraction du monde qui nous entourait. J'étais avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Désormais rien ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être heureux, j'en étais sur._

**- Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde et je vais être papa !**

**- Tony moins fort tu n'es pas seule,**_ dis-je lorsqu'il hurla ça dans l'aéroport._

_- _**Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, désormais je ne le serais plus. Je vais être papa et je t'aime,**_ dit-il en riant._

_- _**Moi aussi je t'aime**_, répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau._

_Les gens nous observaient le regard brillant, comme ci c'était leur moment de bonheur à eux. Tout à coup je me souvins d'une chose qu'il avait di précédemment._

_- _**Alors comme ça je suis ta femme ?**

**- Ca ne serait tarder, **_répondit-il le regard pétillant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes._

**Epilogue : Matinée affreusement… Merveilleuse !**

Et voila l'épilogue est là. Cette fiction se clôt en beauté, déjà la troisième que j'écris et je ne compte pas m'arrêter de si tôt bien qu'une petite pose s'impose. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez eu du plaisir à me lire autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Encore merci pour tout !

A bientôt sur un autre sujet qui en étonnera plus d'un !

A vous les reviews !


End file.
